


Heather/Astrid: Before Bed Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid has had a long day, and Heather is willing to help her relax.





	Heather/Astrid: Before Bed Kiss

Astrid had had a very long day. Tiredly, she walked into her hut, Heather following behind her. Her shoulders and back ached from fighting and tension.

Putting her axe down, she then removed her pauldrons, and rubbed at a knot in her shoulder, wincing as she pressed down on the hard muscle.

“Do you want me to get that for you?” Heather asked. She was also removing her armor, then her extra layers, leaving herself in a long tunic and leggings. She looked beautiful like that. She always looked beautiful.

“What about you?” Astrid asked.

“Ah, you can make it up to me tomorrow morning.” Heather smiled at her, began undoing her braid. “I really don’t mind. You did more fighting than me anyway.”

Astrid nodded, took off her spiked skirt, then reached her hands under her shirt to remove her breast bindings. She was practiced at getting rid of them without actually undressing.

Afterwards, she and Heather sat on the bed, Astrid on the edge of it with Heather’s legs around her. Heather’s thumbs worked into her shoulders, and Astrid winced, then sighed. She’d found the knotted muscle rather easily.

They didn’t talk as Heather did this, unless Astrid was directing her hands where to move next. They just sat in a comfortable silence. Everything was comfortable between them. That made sense, given that they shared the same bed.

Once Heather was done, she undid Astrid’s braid for her and combed her fingers through her hair. Astrid smiled lazily, then craned her head around, planning on giving Heather a grateful kiss. Heather seemed to have the same thing in mind, as she was leaning in so that Astrid didn’t have to turn too far.

Their mouths came together, and it was nice and comforting and peaceful. Then they were laying down beside each other, Heather’s fingers still combing through Astrid’s hair.

“Good night, Astrid.” She pecked her on the cheek.

Astrid smiled lazily, closed her eyes, feeling ready to drift off into sleep.

“Good night, Heather.”


End file.
